


Fire

by dansloubli



Series: Elements [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansloubli/pseuds/dansloubli
Summary: After the events of Raccoon City and Spain, Ada trails Leon and ends up in Hong Kong. Would a dying ember be reignited?The 3rd story in the Elements series: a 3-chaptered story about Ada and Leon's complicated relationship.





	1. Ember

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered story I uploaded. I tried to incorporate some events from the recently released remake. 
> 
> Set after the events of the RE2 Remake and RE4 (prior to Damnation).
> 
> Feel free to comment and review!

 

    The smell of chamomile floated in the air. The bathroom was moodily lit by some scented candles by the countertop. There, soaking in the tub, was Ada. Her head leaned back at the edge. A glass of wine sat near her.

 

     She hasn't had a time like this in a while.

 

     Over the past years, she jumped head on from mission to mission. As if she were draining all the luck she had, challenging her self-imposed title _survivor_  after that night in Raccoon City. She wanted to run away from her shame and failure. Despite procuring a sample of the G-Virus, the whole mission was a fiasco. She had always relied on her quick wit and efficiency in her previous missions, and they proved to be successful. She was supposed to enter and leave Raccoon City as quietly and as efficiently as possible. She had manipulated her way into acquiring information she needed about NEST. Her disguises were secured, she even had an FBI ID to show if she were questioned by the authorities. 

 

    But Raccoon City was a different battlefield, one she never had any preparation for.

 

    Upon her arrival, she realized that she's surrounded by the moaning, walking dead. They won't ask questions, but they would eat you alive.  She tried her best to make do with her situation. The police would be too busy fighting off the hordes and taking care of survivors. No one would have their eyes on her as she tries to get a sample of G, and she was right -- because they're all _dead_ including Ben, her informant. One person who did though, was then-rookie cop, Leon. Her plans were thrown in disarray. She got impaled, shot and the person she purportedly used, she fell indebted to. 

 

 

    Now, she had just returned from her mission in Spain, securing a sample of the Las Plagas and once again seeing Leon in the flesh. It was a success, and Wesker hasn't realized that the sample she gave was of the inferior plaga. She cut her ties, stating she has other businesses to attend to and lied low. She can't stand being a disposable tool of a madman and she doesn't plan on throwing her life for his insane cause either. 

    She sighed, took the glass of wine, and swirled its contents. _Businesses_ , aka Leon.

 

    They had carried over their who-saves-who scorecard into Spain. She chuckled at the idea. Despite saving his life multiple times, she still felt like she still owed him something. Guilt? She wasn't used to carrying such a weight. It was something foreign to her, yet she doesn't see it as a completely bad thing. It just means that she had at least retained a bit of her humanity regardless of her line of work. Would she have gone down a darker path if the Raccoon City fiasco didn't happen? That to her relief, she'd never know. She emptied her glass and fixed the bathroom before wrapping a towel around her bare body.

 

     As she went through the motions of preparing for bed, she grabs the remote and turns on the television. The safe return of the US president's daughter, Ashley Graham was broadcast. She smirked and scanned the background, and saw him. Leon's mouth was set to a line and his eyebrows were furrowed. She couldn't help but think about how much he has matured over the past 6 years; from rookie cop to government agent.

 

_I see we're enjoying ourselves, huh, Leon?_

 

    As her eyes lingered on him, she felt a light tingle on her right shoulder. She slowly brought her hand up to touch the indented scar. A reminder of how she betrayed him. Guilt. 

 

     _Perhaps it truly is that._

 

    She turned off the television and lied in bed. As she waited for sleep to come, flashes of their encounter at the lab 6 years ago played in her mind. She clearly remembered how he looked at her as they stood at gunpoint, the brief smile when he saw her lower her gun, and the expression he wore when he knew he couldn't save her. His blue eyes were etched in her mind, and when she saw those eyes of his subtly soften when he saw her again in Spain, she couldn't help but notice that weight on her chest. Guilt. 

 

    She sat up, grabbed her laptop from her nightstand, and browsed through all the information she gathered over the years about him. He was hired by the government after the events of Raccoon City, there he was given special training. He was quickly recognized for his skills and eventually became a bodyguard of the president. 

 

     A new messaged popped up from her insider at the government. Leon was now en-route to Hong Kong, a reward for his successful mission in Spain. A smile played on her lips.

 

  _Time to book a ticket._


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada finally arrives in Hong Kong. Would this trip be in her favor?

 

 

 

 

     She felt searing pain all throughout her body that fateful night.

 

     Her recently impaled leg dangled; she now felt its weight and how the wound throbbed as gravity pulled on it.  Blood snaked its way down from her shoulder to her arm; pooling at her fingertips before finally dripping into the darkness awaiting her.

 

     Everything was falling apart: the mission, her life. Despite everything literally crumbling down, and her hanging, one person was anchoring her to safety: Leon.

 

     She has already accepted the inevitable. In a job like hers, this was bound to happen. It was indeed a one-way ride.

 

     "Ada!" Leon's voice broke her from her thoughts.

 

     She looked up and saw him desperately trying to pull her up. The grip on her wrist tight. She can't help but think about how, just a few seconds earlier, they were holding each other at gunpoint. Her actions were clear: she used him. But, here he is. If the strength of his gaze is enough to pull her up, they would have long been by the elevator.

 

     Why? She couldn't help but ask. I betrayed you.

 

     "Leon..."

     "Hold on, I think I can -- agh, shit!"

 

     The platform they were on was on the verge of completely giving out. The metal creaked, parts of it broke off. It was too dangerous for him to stay. 

 

     He doesn't deserve this.

 

     She looked at the darkness below her, she can barely make out a platform, but it was too far down. It was a long shot, but perhaps. She looked at him again.

 

     "Forget it."

     You'll die.

     "Shut up -- I've got you!"

     "It's not worth it."

     It's not safe for you to stay.

     "Don't do this."

     Leon, please let go.

    

 

     As the platform slowly sank as it detached from the main base, the grip he has on her wrist never waned. Leon remained resolute --  he didn't want to let her die. Regardless of what she did. If this happened in any of her previous missions, she would've been dead without a doubt. Leon has been selfless -- everything she wasn't.

 

     Throughout the mission, though, she hadn't always lied.  There were times she meant what she said: when she told him to leave when he found and patched her up at the disposal. When she said she trusts him, and the kiss. Her action initially shocked her, but she couldn't help but admire him for how he treated her so kindly when she didn't. Again, like a switch being turned on, she looked him in the eye, meaning every word.

 

     "Take care of yourself, Leon."

 

     The walls around them continued to crumble, the platform shuddered. Unfortunately, his grip couldn't last any longer and her wrist slipped from his grasp.

 

     "No!" He yelled as he reached out. The anguish in his steel blue eyes and the echo of his voice was the last thing on her mind before the fall knocked the wind out of her.

* * *

 

     Soft music chimed and Ada awoke from her slumber.

 

     "We are now arriving at the Hong Kong International Airport..." The pilot's voice came from the speaker above. 

 

     Ada sighed. Of all the things she could have dreamt of on her 16-hour flight, it was that night at Raccoon City. Leon's actions that time changed her. It made her question the path she was on, but she still had her contract with the Organization then. Immediately terminating it would arouse suspicion. So she stayed and eventually got sent to the mission in Spain.

 

     "Circumstances." She muttered to herself as she slowly shook her head from side to side.

 

     "Hello, ma'am. Can I help you with anything?"

 

     She looked up and saw the flight attendant, a concerned smile on her face.

 

     "No, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled at the attendant and politely waved her off.

     The attendant gave a slight nod and moved to the next passenger.

 

     Ada sat a few seconds in silence before she lifted the cover on her window. Hong Kong's skyline was a silhouette against the setting sun. Picturesque. As the top of the buildings began to grow as the plane descended, she felt a pit in her stomach. She was apprehensive as to how he'd react to her once she reveals herself.

 

     Why did she trail him in the first place? The turmoil in her heart surfaced.

 

     Guilt. It's just guilt.

 

     Despite reassuring herself, she can feel something else gnawing at her. What it was, she can't ascertain, and definitely couldn't face now.

* * *

 

 

 

 

    "You've chosen a great view of the harbor, Miss." The elderly cab driver remarked as he read the hotel card Ada showed him. She smiled wryly in reply. The driver opened the door and she climbed in.

 

     For her trip, she decided to stay at Central, the northern tip of Hong Kong Island. She booked a room at a 5-star hotel situated near the bay; a clear view of the harbor and Kowloon -- the island across Central -- where Leon would be staying. A hotel that's also situated near the bay in Tsim Sha Tsui, the southernmost tip of Kowloon. This was no coincidence, of course. She found it rather metaphorical -- two cities, both their own centers of finance. On opposite sides: close enough, but separated; overlooking each other's skylines.

 

     Just like us. She let out a sigh. It wasn't like her to be sentimental, but that had always been the effect Leon had on her. The cab driver viewed her from the rearview mirror.

 

    "It would be a while until we get there." His eyes were apologetic. They were approaching moderate traffic, perhaps it was due to rush hour. The man didn't need to apologize, and it made Ada chuckle.

 

     "It's fine."  She gazed out the window and soaked in the view, mulling over the possibilities brought by the coming days. 

 

* * *

 

    The trip did take a while and she was starving when she got to her hotel. Upon arriving, she was greeted by a large marble lobby: floors, lustrous; interior, warmly lit. Everything within view added to give the place a sophisticated ambiance. Ada was not one to skip on luxury. She could barely afford a meal in her youth; growing up she had to fend for herself. Necessity was what pushed her into this dangerous yet lucrative career. She approached the front desk and checked in.

 

     Upon entering her suite, she was surprised as the room was larger than she expected. It also offered a stunning view of Victoria Harbor; Kowloon's skyline was now fully lit. The suite had its separate living area. A bottle of wine and a vase of red roses were on the coffee table courtesy of the hotel. 

 

     This was the only part of her trip where she chose luxury, though. She had to settle with inconspicuous clothing and a small overnight duffel bag to fit everything she needed for the trip. Seeing Leon was a risk, but she had to quell the guilt in her heart. To make up for her selfishness, she opted for a less risky approach. She didn't want to be held accountable for anymore resentment from him by getting him into unwarranted trouble.

 

     She settled with room service as she was too lazy to go down the hotel's buffet hall. As she waited, she quickly settled in, fishing out a pocket-size notebook from her duffel bag and reviewing Leon's itinerary. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

     Ada was up early the next morning. She decided to go around Central before going off to see Leon. He'd be coming from Lantau Island as the first thing in his itinerary was to see Ngong Ping Village. After that, he'd be going to Victoria Peak via the Morning Trail at Hatton Road. There, she planned, to join him. As that would be later on in the day, she had plenty of time to spend with herself and see the sights. She might as well enjoy the trip; vacations  _are_  a rarity in her book.

 

     She went through her morning routine: a shower and some clothing preparations. She went with a sleeveless light blue casual dress and white canvas sneakers. She decided that it's better to just come back to her room to change into her hiking clothes as she felt better casually walking around the city in a dress. She brought with her a small purse where she put her sunglasses, wallet and other essentials -- no gun.

 

     A wry smile formed on her lips as she took a look of herself in the mirror. For the first time in a while, she felt almost normal, human. If it weren't for the events that caused her to be here in the first place. She sighed and shook the idea away.

 

    She went down and checked the hotel's buffet hall. The lounge was separated into two floors: the first being a welcoming area, and the second, a dining area. She ascended the velvet-carpeted stairs to the upper lounge where she was able to catch a glimpse of the skyline glinting in the morning sun through the large window by the stairs.

 

   The upper lounge was spacious. Two-person seats lined the perimeter of the room where the windows are, while tables for larger groups were in the middle.  Gazing around the room, she liked how there weren't many people and can enjoy her breakfast in peace. An assortment of cheeses and bread sat at the center of the room. To its side were a selection of sweets: fruits, small cakes, pudding. On the other side were the savory dishes. Looking at them made her hungry. 

 

     She walked around the lounge, examining the dishes and deciding what to eat. She grabbed a plate and opted for banana blueberry pancakes, bacon, some sausages and a glass of orange juice. She needed to eat a hefty breakfast since she'd be doing a lot of walking, and will eventually be hiking. She settled for a seat by the window and enjoyed her meal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

    

     Ada made her way to the narrow and winding streets of Central. It had a lot of street art that she can't help but admire. There were also some hidden cafes and stores within its winding streets. She ducked into one and enjoyed some milk tea. From what she gathered prior to her trip, it was one of the best stores that sell it as they use stockings to filter the tea, making the taste smooth.

 

    As she walked around, she saw a store selling all sorts of trinkets. She was amused at the sight of a shelf full of beckoning cats, who seemed to be waving for her attention. She also chuckled at an odd looking wooden stick, which the store owner described as an ear picker. Eventually, she settled on purchasing two small beckoning cat keychains -- one black and one white. A smile played on her lips as she thought about giving one to Leon, akin to the bear keychain she threw him at Spain. 

 

    It was only a few minutes past noon when she returned to her room, a bit sweaty from all the walking. She took a quick shower as she wanted to feel fresh, and prepared her clothes for the hike. She reviewed the itinerary in her head: Leon's estimated time of arrival at the Morning Trail would be around 1:30 pm. She still has time.

 

    She wore a red tank top and khaki shorts. With her was a string bag with a bottle of water and a small hand towel that she knew she'd need for the hike.  She liked the idea that Leon opted to hike up to the peak instead of taking the tram. Perhaps being a government agent, he has to find ways for him to still be active even during vacation.

 

    She arrived at the base of the trail in Hatton Road, 10 minutes earlier than Leon's ETA.  The trail was an easy walk from Central. It's located in the mid-levels area of Victoria Peak, a residential area for Europeans. Like most of Central's streets, Hatton Road was also narrow -- a width of two cars. This was made narrower by the parked cars that occupied one side of the road. 

 

    Being a residential area, the area was quiet, and since most tourists opted for the tram, there weren't many people hiking. She only saw a few people who went up the trail. She walked over to the side of the road and leaned on the railing. She thought about what to say to Leon once she sees him. She was known for her great composure, being able to come up with ways even under pressure. So she found it odd that she could slowly feel panic rising from her stomach. 

 

_You're only here to make up for what you did._  She reminded herself. 

 

     A brief moment in Spain flashed in her mind: she remembered how her heart leapt when she saw the point of Krauser's knife centimeters away from his face. She remembered how protective she felt over him.

 

      _He's just a fellow survivor that's all._ She tried to convince herself.

 

     A gentle breeze blew through the streets and a trail of leaves danced in its wake. With a sigh, she decided to stop her overthinking and just enjoy the tranquility while she waited for him.

 

* * *

   

     Ada didn't have to wait long as she saw Leon slowly making his way up.

 

    He was wearing a navy blue dri-fit shirt and gray cargo shorts. He had a small pack with him and a compact camera in hand. His face was flushed, and parts of his blonde bangs clung to his forehead probably from all the walking. Despite the haggard look, he still  _looked_  good. Ada could feel the warmth rushing to her face. She fished her sunglasses from her bag and put it on, hoping to conceal her blushing. 

 

     Leon knelt down to tie his shoelaces and didn't notice her approaching from the side.

 

     "Leon," There was a brief flash of surprise in his steel blue eyes as he recognized her sultry voice. He glanced at her direction and slowly rose to his feet, mouth agape.

 

     "Long time no see." She flashed him a genuine, warm smile. She hoped that this would give him the idea that she's not here to harm him or play any dirty tricks.

 

     "A-Ada." He stammered, "What are you doing here?" His shoulders stiffened. As if put on alert, his eyes darted from side to side, trying to see if he's in any danger.

 

      Ada chuckled and removed her sunglasses. 

 

     "Relax, Leon. Agents need some time for themselves too, right?" She teased and began slowly walking around him. His gaze followed her and raised a brow.

 

     "Is it ever just that with you?" Skepticism evident in his voice "Anything in Hong Kong I should know about?" Leon fished a phone out of his pocket, wanting to send a message to Hunnigan. Ada reached for his arm.

 

     "Leon." Her voice stern. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a time. Leon broke away first, acquiescing.

 

     "All right, Ada." Leon shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Vacation -- why Hong Kong?" 

 

     "It's a beautiful city. Lots of things to see. I wanted to visit it without --" Ada paused "-- the pressure."

 

      Leon shifted his weight to his other leg.

 

      "The view from Victoria Peak is stunning, they said. Wanted to see it for myself." She shrugged.

 

    "Well, I read about that too." Leon rubbed his shoulders as he mulled things over. "Why not the tram, though?" He motioned to what she was wearing.

 

     Ada didn't seem like she was carrying anything suspicious with her. And if she was here for anything, she could've approached him with a gun pointed at the back of his head like she always had. She wouldn't this amiable. He decided to just let it go, perhaps she really is here for vacation. 

   

     "C'mon, Leon. Where's the excitement?" She chuckled. "Besides, aren't we here for the same thing, hm?" 

 

     He gave a chuckle too, his expressions slowly lightening up. He shouldn't worry too much. If anything happens, he can take care of himself.

 

    There was comfortable silence between them. They stood there a while as both of them gathered their thoughts. Finally, Leon spoke.

 

    "Well, we better not miss it then."

 

      Both of them walked toward the trail's opening, side by side but within a friendly distance.

 

       _Not as bad as I thought._  Ada smiled, finally feeling a bit at ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Sorry that it took long before I was able to upload this chapter. I was planning to post chapters 2 and 3 at the same time only realizing that it was a bad idea. Also, I took some time to research about the place as I only visited it a couple of times. Would want to make it as accurate as I possibly could.
> 
> Anyway, I would try my best to upload the next (and final) chapter in the next couple of days.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience. Let me know what you guys think. I still have two more fics in-progress so do tell me if you want to see more!


End file.
